Multi-radio network standard coordination is also referred to as multi-radio access technology coordination (Multi-RAT coordination). A main function of this technology is joint radio resource management among networks of different radio access technologies. In the following, the multi-radio network standard coordination is equivalent to the multi-RAT coordination. A radio access technology (RAT) that can be applied to this technology may include a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a Global system for mobile communications (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), a wireless local area network (WLAN), Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Long Term Evolution (LTE), a next generation network (such as 5G), or the like.
In an existing multi-RAT coordination technology, protocol stacks of radio access devices of different radio access networks are complete and independent, that is, each of the radio access devices of the different radio access networks has its own Packet Data Convergence Protocol (PDCP) layer, Radio Link Control (RLC) layer, and a Media Access Control (MAC) layer. An anchor in a network performs data offloading based on an Internet Protocol (IP) data packet, that is, data offloading is performed at an application layer above the PDCP layer. Then, a network device of each standard separately processes, at the PDCP layer, the RLC layer, the MAC layer, and a physical layer, a data packet that is offloaded to the standard. The anchor may also be referred to as a central control node. The standard in this specification refers to the RAT.
However, in the existing multi-RAT coordination technology, a delay of processing the data packet is quite long, and a delay requirement of a service, especially some services that have a demanding delay requirement, cannot be met.